guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcopolo47/archive12
}} }} }} first post. having a good night? --Shadowcrest 02:16, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :VERRRY!! >:)-- (Talk) ( ) 02:16, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Just a thought, but would it help to block all ip edits for an hour or so during these attacks? Lord Belar 02:17, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::We'd potentially be blocking good IPs too, which is half of our useful contributions. No.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:18, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't mean for any long period of time, but just during periods of heavy anon vandalizing. Lord Belar 02:20, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::No, I'll deal with them individually. It would be easier to pick them out if you could put ban tags on their page so I know who the sockpuppets are.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:21, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Which, unfortunately, seems to be almost every night recently. --Shadowcrest 02:21, 7 December 2007 (UTC) I'm heading out, night all. Glad tonight's BS is over and done with. --Shadowcrest 03:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Gigathrash Gigathrash was not unbanned properly. Could you fix that when you get a chance?--Carmine 03:29, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :What do you mean?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:34, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::He PMed me in-game saying that he was banned for a short time for NPA, and someone had unbanned him, but it was glitched. He's under the impression that the ban should be removed... You yourself posted on his talk page saying "you did your time". Either way, you should let him know the duration of his ban if you're not unbanning him, neh?--Carmine 03:42, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::WTF? Not my fault, I unbanned him perfectly fine, look here!-- (Talk) ( ) 03:44, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Hey, nobody said it's your fault. Just sayin' he still can't edit pages...--Carmine 03:50, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Crap? I don't know how to handle this, I've never been in this situation before!-- (Talk) ( ) 03:59, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Too much pressure! /suicide --Gimmethegepgun 04:03, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::/slitwrist-- (Talk) ( ) 04:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :The time stamp in for the ban and the ban removal are identical - and I can see in the where his IP was also banned. It may be some sort of odd glitch caused by the same timestamp on both - or it may be the auto-block on the IP (which will expire on its own after a day or two). Try reinstating a temporary ban, wait a minute or two, then try to remove it again - that may resolve it. If not, it should fix on its own eventually. --- Barek (talk • ) - 06:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Wait - I lost my mind for a moment. If it is the auto-IP ban ... then an active admin should be able to look in the IP Block list (linked in my above post), and remove that block as well. More than likely, that's the cause. --- Barek (talk • ) - 06:14, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Hai2u Hai! :] --Mr Ex Vandal 18:41, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Wow. You really don't know when to quit. --Shadowcrest 19:57, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::In case you haven't noticed, Mr. Ex Vandal, your attempt to defame my reputation has failed, as most, if not all, members here will still back me against a vandal that doesn't like me.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, Marco, I managed to scam my way into getting a reason to ban him. Check near the bottom of his talk page. Have fun with that! --Gimmethegepgun 22:24, 7 December 2007 (UTC)